What Happens Next?
by True Blue Healer
Summary: Rory follows Jess to NY when he flees Stars Hollow * R/J, L/L * SPOILERS * PART 4 UPLOADED *
1. The Letter

TITLE: What Happens Next?  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa, aka TrueBlueHealer  
  
CATEGORY: Rory/Jess, Lorelai/Luke  
  
SPOILERS: Anything up until 'Teach Me Tonight' and through the season finale – if you don't wanna know what's gonna happen on the show, DO NOT READ. You've been warned.  
  
RATING: PG 13 for now, cause I cuss once, I think. Might go up with the story.  
  
SUMMARY: Rory follows Jess to NY after he flees Stars Hollow. I'm picking this up right after the end of 'Teach Me Tonight'.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys. This is my first GG fic, so please be gentle here. I'm trying my best here to keep up with all the wonderful dialogue the shows does, so bare with me. I hope you like this. If so, please let me know – I'm a little iffy about posting this, so any kind of feedback would be great! Just please don't flame me :(  
  
***  
  
  
  
Pulling the cup of coffee away from her lips, Rory Gilmore sat it down on the counter, the slight clunk vibrating through the empty diner. Watching Luke Danes as he went about fixing himself a cup of tea, since he considered coffee to be basically evil, she contemplated asking the question that was on the tip of her tongue. Sitting in the darkened building, she wondered where he was at that moment. Was he home? Or could he be out somewhere with his old friends, Stars Hollow completely forgotten by now.  
  
HER completely forgotten…  
  
Tracing the rim of the mug, she let out a slight sigh and realized that Luke had stopped to turn her way, his eyes probing her.  
  
"You ok?" he asked gruffly, though his expression showed more emotions than his voice let on.  
  
Feeling slightly more courageous under the dim lights, Rory was tempted to tell him she was fine and deny anything else, but avoided his eyes and asked, "You're sending all his stuff?"  
  
"Well, it is his stuff," Luke stated, like it was obvious.  
  
"But, ALL his stuff?" Suddenly very shy, Rory blushed and nervously added, "I mean, what if he wanted to come back for a visit? It would be like he was never here and I'm sure you don't want him to feel that way and—"  
  
"Rory," Luke said softly, walking over to stand on the other side of the counter in front of her. "I know you guys…" Faltering in his words, Luke huffed and told her finally, "come here – I wanna show you something."  
  
Curious as he headed for the steps, Rory got up and followed him, heading up to the newly remolded apartment above the small diner. Stepping into the main room, she paused, looking around it.  
  
"Wow, Luke…this looks great," she told him, smiling, seeing it for the first time.  
  
"Yeah, well, it cost enough, so it better be great," he muttered off-hand. Motioning for her to continue following, he walked down a small hallway, stopping in front of a door with a huge sign on the front, warning anyone who knocked to stay out. Ignoring the poster, Luke swung open the door and moved out of the way, letting her enter first.  
  
Entering the room, Rory was instantly filled with Jess's memory. The room's atmosphere just screamed his name. Bookshelves were built into the walls, poster after poster adored the rest of the wall space, not leaving one space of paint visible, and where there weren't books, his cd collection reigned.  
  
But the books amazed her the most. Rory had thought she herself had one of the biggest collections around, but Jess's out numbered hers greatly. Books after books decorated his shelves, every size and color staring at her, most of the spines wrinkled from being read so much. Walking over to the closest set, she ran her finger down the spines gently, absorbed so much into her revelry that she didn't notice Luke until he had walked past her and headed for the bed.  
  
"I didn't know Jess owned all these books," she commented, turning to gaze at some of the other shelves.  
  
"Yeah, well, the boy liked to read," he told her.  
  
Noticing the book he had picked up from the bed, Rory wondered why it was there and not on the shelf with the others. Luke seemed to keep turning it over in his hands, like he was debating something in his head.  
  
Realizing her gaze, he stopped moving the book around and sighed. "Um, Jess, he uh, he left this here," he grunted out. "For you," he added as an after thought.  
  
"For me?" Rory asked, coming over and sitting down on the bed beside him.  
  
"Left it on the counter last week when he left – asked me to give it to ya," Luke explained. "With everything that happened with your mother…well, I didn't know if it was such a good idea."  
  
Looking down when her mother was mentioned, Rory nodded. "Yeah…I figured something happened, but she hasn't said what." Looking back up at him, she added, "I'm sorry about it."  
  
"You don't have nothing to be sorry about," he amended quickly. "This is between me and your mother."  
  
"Well, for what it's worth, I think she's sorry about it."  
  
Ending that part of the conversation, Luke thrust the book at her awkwardly. "Here."  
  
"Thanks," Rory said automatically.  
  
"Just don't tell your mom where you got it," he added.  
  
Smiling, she turned the book over and stopped, reading the title.  
  
'Oliver Twist'.  
  
She already had a copy, but this one was newer, with a different cover and was hard back.  
  
"I take it by your grin that I'm out of the loop, huh?"  
  
Realizing that she grinning fully now, Rory nodded and tried to hide a blush. "Um, yeah."  
  
"One of those 'ya had to be there' ones?"  
  
Smiling fondly at the memory when Jess gave her back the book he 'borrowed' she nodded again. "Yeah…had to be there."  
  
Standing up, Luke cleared his throat and Rory followed suit, standing in the room awkwardly.  
  
"Um, I'll, I'll leave ya be for a few minutes. So you can say goodbye," he explained at her look.  
  
"Oh…yeah, goodbye," she repeated softly.  
  
Sensing what had suddenly upset her, Luke added hastily, "Jess wanted to see you, but after the wreck and—"  
  
"And my mother," Rory tossed out, her voice laced with frustration and anger.  
  
"She was upset."  
  
"Why are you defending her?" she asked Luke. "I mean, whatever happened between you and mom is big, considering that it made you take a vacation."  
  
"I left to go fishing on my own choice," he defended. When she just looked at him, Luke sighed. "And to avoid Lorelai. I'll leave ya be."  
  
A second later she was alone and Rory sighed deeply, glancing around the bedroom, all of her senses being invaded by Jess. The room just screamed him and she smiled sadly, walking over to set back down on the bed. Leaning over and burring her head into his pillow, she breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent that solely belonged to him, and him alone.  
  
Letting her head stay there for a few minutes, she finally pulled back and gently ran her hand over the quilt on the bed, absent-mindly wondering if Jess had brought it with him from NY, or if it was Luke's. Staring down at it, she suddenly wished it was Jess's from back home. It just made her feel closer to him somehow.  
  
Remembering the book, Rory picked it back up and, like the quilt, she ran her fingers over the cover, as if she was trying to memorize it in her mind. Opening it up, she heard the slight creak and smiled. She loved that sound. It rang in her ears every time she opened a new book.  
  
Seeing the hastily written note marring the inside cover, she looked closer, recognizing Jess's scribble. Settling back on the bed, she got comfortable and started to read.  
  
'Rory,  
  
I guess you're probably wondering why I'm giving you a book you already have, but I saw this in some bookstore and it reminded me of you. Besides, this copy's in better shape than your other one.  
  
Look, I'm not good at all that goodbye crap, so I'm not doing it. Goodbye is just some lame way to make people get all sentimental, and we all know that's not my thing.  
  
Luke said something about your wrist getting hurt because of the accident and, well, that sucks. I broke my ankle a few years back and the cast itched like a bitch.  
  
Word of advice: don't try and stick a pencil down there – no good will come of this.  
  
Anyway, I better stop rambling and let you get back to your perfect life now that the town screw-up is officially gone. I'm sure there was a block party, with Bean leading the parade down main-street.  
  
Also, I guess I owe you a sorry for the whole car wreck thing. I just want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you, Rory. You were the one thing that made Stars Hollow livable, so I guess I should be thanking you too.  
  
So, I'm sorry, and thank you.  
  
Well, I better get going. My bus is leaving in a few. I'm guessing you're over at that film thingy they got set up across the street. I'd walk over and bid you well, but, like I said, I don't do goodbyes. So this isn't.  
  
Later,  
  
Dodger'  
  
Rory sat back up and stared down at the book, her eyes slightly misty. To anyone who didn't know Jess, they'd think the letter was very informal and cold, but to someone who knew him, saw what he was really like, they could find all the emotion and feelings in the letter easily.  
  
Laughing slightly at the mention of not using a pencil to scratch her wrist, Rory realized how alike Luke and Jess really were, even though they both denied it. Re-reading the part where he said she made Stars Hollow livable, she sighed deeply and closed the book gently, hugging it closely to her chest.  
  
Looking around the room sadly, she stood up and headed for the door slowly, not wanting to leave just yet. Reaching for the door handle, she paused and turned around, saying out loud, "goodbye Jess," before leaving the room, the click of the door shutting the only other sound in the silent bedroom.  
  
TBC  
  
So…whatcha think? 


	2. Sick Cycle Carousel

DISCLAIMER: Gee, do I own Gilmore Girls? Yep, sure I do! That's why Rory is STILL with bag-boy and our little Jess left Stars Hollow!!! Please…if it was up to me, Rory and Jess would be having smoochies and Bean would be cast out into the cold!! So, don't own, so don't sue!  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I got this part done sooner than I thought - I just can't seem to stop working on this fic! :D  
  
I'm, like, in obsessed writer over-time mode. I sat down last night and churned out page after page! It's kinda sad cause I can write so well on this one, and my poor little Roswell fic is getting less attention :(  
  
Anyway, I hope you guys like this part!! Also, the song in this part is by Lifehouse, one of my fave bands. Their cd is just so great - I love writing while it's playing in the background. The song is called 'Sick, Cycle Carousel', hence the name of this chapter. I just thought the words felt really good with how the characters were feeling at the time.  
  
Also, I just fixed all my typo's. evidently, I DID have all the italics and bold thingy's wrong :(  
  
***  
  
  
  
PART 02 ~  
  
Moving silently through the dark house, Lorelai Gilmore tiptoed through the front foyer, breezing past the living room toward the kitchen, hoping that, on a off chance, there might be some coffee sitting around. Not seeing any, she pouted slightly.  
  
"Not even prayer can control the coffee gods," she mused out loud.  
  
"Is there a reason you're sneaking around the kitchen in the dark?"  
  
Jumping slightly, Lorelai whirled around and hit the light switch, staring sullenly at her daughter. "I thought we agreed after the horrible, ugly knife incident that sneaking up on mommy is never a good idea."  
  
"It was a butter knife," Rory returned, her body slightly stiff as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"But the scare still remains till this day."  
  
"If I remember correctly, your finger went un-harmed."  
  
"Inside scars, honey, inside. I would think, after getting to know your Grandmother, you would've realized that the internal scars are much more paralyzing," she commented. "Has that woman not taught you anything?"  
  
"Mom-"  
  
"I mean, her glares alone are enough to bring Jason and Freddie and any other homicidal nightmarish killer to their knees."  
  
"Mom," Rory repeated, stopping her rant. Coming into the kitchen, she sat down at the table. "You still haven't answered why you were in here."  
  
"Oh, just seeing in the coffee fairies had stopped by for their nightly visit." Looking at her closely, Lorelai decided to just keep up the light banter rather than broach the subject directly.  
  
"They've been slacking lately," Rory agreed.  
  
"Yes, with their union lays off and vacations to go fishing, we, the customer, have been deprived." Looking down at the tabletop, Rory kept silent and Lorelai took note, setting down herself. "So, what about you?"  
  
"What about me?" she questioned, looking back up.  
  
"It's after midnight and you have school tomorrow. Why up so late?"  
  
Shrugging, Rory looked back down and answered, "reading…doing some thinking…" Her voice sounded drained and her mother flinched some, feeling the slight tension rolling off her.  
  
Nodding, Lorelai waited a beat then added, "and the great knowledge obtained from this thinking was…" It was almost as if she holding her breath, waiting for the answer.  
  
"You know, this would be the part where any other mother would realize it's late and their daughter needs her beauty sleep," Rory stated suddenly, wanting to change the subject.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I am a 'any other mother'? I am insulted, I am offended. I am insulted AND offended. Super mom does not appreciate this."  
  
"Super mom?"  
  
"In some circles, yes. Now spill," Lorelai commanded. "Why the late watch?"  
  
Sighing deeply, Rory seemed to consider the idea for a few moments before standing up and just saying, "it's late and I'm sleepy."  
  
Watching her walk off, Lorelai sighed herself and slumped down in her chair some, closing her eyes when she heard her daughters' bedroom door shut, slightly harder than necessary. Rubbing her temples, she continued to sit there for a few more minutes before standing up and shuffling up the stairs, throwing herself down on the bed dramatically, too tired mentally and physically to worry about changing her clothes.  
  
***  
  
If shame had face  
  
I think it would kinda look like mine  
  
If it had a home, would it be my eyes?  
  
Would you believe me if I said I'm tired of this?  
  
Well, here we go now one more time/b  
  
***  
  
Turning onto her side, Rory listened as her mother retreated up the stairs, her footfalls heavy. Feeling a twinge of guilt at making her mother upset, she pushed it down, remember how she had more than likely been a part of why Luke had let Jess move back to New York.  
  
Luke hadn't come straight out and said it yet, but there was a certain look in his eyes, whenever Lorelai's name was mentioned, that made Rory even more positive that their argument was much bigger than usual. Luke prided himself on the fact that you take care of family; protect them, no matter what. And something big had to happen to make him send Jess away.  
  
***  
  
Cause I tried to climb your steps  
  
I tried to chase you down  
  
I tried to see how  
  
Low I could get down to the ground  
  
And I tried to earn my way  
  
Well, I tried to change this mind  
  
You better believe that I am trying to beat this  
  
***  
  
Glancing at the book laying on her stand, Rory smiled softly and reached for it, setting herself up against the headboard. Reaching for her lamp, she stopped and decided against it, rather pulling up her shade and letting the moonlight filter in, giving her more than enough light to read by.  
  
Pausing to stare at the moon, she smiled again and opened the book, finding page one and starting to read.  
  
***  
  
So when will this end, it goes on and on  
  
Over and over and over again  
  
Keep spinning around, I know that it won't stop  
  
Till I step down from this for good  
  
***  
  
Stuffing his hands into his coat pockets, Jess walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the people he passed, making some of them wonder why someone his age was wondering around this late. Pulling his jean coat a little more closer to his body, he glanced upward at the moon casually, but getting snagged by it.  
  
Her couldn't stop the thought before it entered his mind and shortly found himself wondering what she was doing, if maybe she was looking up at it too. Snorting, he shook his head and looked back downward, trudging along. The last thing he needed was to drive himself insane by thinking up all those freakin' what ifs'.  
  
***  
  
I never thought I'd end up here  
  
Never thought I'd be standing where I am  
  
Guess I kinda thought that it would be easier than this  
  
I guess I was wrong now, one more time  
  
***  
  
What if she broke up with bag-boy?  
  
What if she missed him?  
  
What if she felt the same way about him as he did her..?  
  
Grunting, Jess shoved all those thoughts away and forcefully tugged open the door to his apartment building, take the stairs 2 at a time, listening to his footfalls, making the noise drive all his thoughts away.  
  
***  
  
Cause I tried to climb your steps  
  
I tried to chase you down  
  
I tried to see how  
  
Low I could get down to the ground  
  
And I tried to earn my way  
  
I tried to change this mind  
  
You better believe that I am trying to beat this  
  
***  
  
Reaching his apartment, he dug out the key and turned the lock, barging in and kicking the door shut behind him. A second later another door in the house opened and Liz, his darling mother, nearly screeched, "Jess, some of us are sleeping for Christ's sake!"  
  
Ignoring the 'us' in her speech, he merely shrugged and headed for the kitchen, pulling out a bowl and some cereal.  
  
Coming out into the room and searching around, she added, "and Luke called."  
  
Pausing, Jess opened the cereal box and said out loud, "huh," while trying to keep his voice neutral and un-interested.  
  
"Where's my lighter," she muttered, already finding the box of cigarettes. "Did you steal it again," she accused.  
  
"Quit," he bit off, pouring the cereal into a bowl, leaving the box opened on the counter before heading for the refrigerator. "What did he want?"  
  
"Who," she asked, finding some matches and lighting up her cigarette before taking a long drag.  
  
Getting frustrated, Jess demanded, "your brother, the one who called. What did he want?"  
  
Waving the cigarette around, she told him, "I don't know, somethin' about calling to see how everything was going. Said he delivered your message or something along those lines. I don't know what the hell he was talking about."  
  
Shutting the fridge, Jess in haled deeply, the smell of smoke invading his senses, pulling at his craving for a cigarette. He hadn't smoked again since the night of the accident and now, after hearing what Luke said, he was in serious need of one.  
  
"Is that all he said?" he asked, realizing that he voice was gruff and scratchy.  
  
Eyeing him, Liz muttered, "What's it to you?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Jess shot back, "nothing I guess, I just lived with the guy for 7 months. Why should I care if he called and left me a message?" Shaking his head, he stormed off, heading for his room.  
  
"What about this mess?" Liz exclaimed, gesturing to the counter top and his un-finished bowl of cereal.  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore!" Jess shot back before slamming the bedroom door roughly. Cursing, he flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Luke had given Rory the book with his note in it. Running a hand through his hair, he reached down with his free one, rooting under the bed.  
  
Feeling the box with the tip of his fingers, he snatched it up and got a cigarette out. Pulling his mothers lighter out and lighting the end, Jess took a long drag and closed his eyes, savoring the taste. His nerves ebbed some and he took another hit, letting it out slowly, wishing that everything else in his life would just float away like the smoke.  
  
Float away and leave him alone.  
  
***  
  
So where will this end, it goes on and on  
  
Over and over and over again  
  
Keep spinning around, I know that it won't stop  
  
Till I step down from this sick cycle carousel  
  
This is a sick cycle carousel  
  
Sick cycle carousel  
  
This is a sick cycle, yeah…  
  
***  
  
Coming out of the room dressed for school and her backpack already in place, Rory walked into the kitchen and spotted her mom at the coffee machine, staring down into the pot wearily.  
  
"I'm off," she announced finally, still feeling awkward after their conversation last night.  
  
"Wait," Lorelai called out. "I'm making coffee. At least I think I am. Me and the machine had a little disagreement involving the threat of a sledge hammer, but I think we've moved on."  
  
"I'm ok," Rory finally mumbled, shifting her backpack some.  
  
"But you can't start a day without coffee, it's like the 11 commandment. Thou shall not start a day without thy's coffee."  
  
"I'll grab some on the way."  
  
"From where? We've assessed the competition and still declared Luke's the best. It's just plain wrong to buy it any where else."  
  
Refusing to meet her eyes, Rory looked downward and finally admitted, "Luke's is open."  
  
"Open," Lorelai repeated, her voice slightly off. "Really? When did it re- open?"  
  
"Last night…when Luke got back from fishing."  
  
"Huh, Luke is back? You knew Luke was back last night?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yet you didn't tell me? Huh," Lorelai added, reaching for her purse. "Well, then by all means, you go have coffee at Luke's."  
  
"You have no right to be mad," Rory said suddenly, making her mother stop cold. "After what you did to me, you have no right!"  
  
"Excuse me," she said, turning around. "What I did to you?"  
  
"You made Luke send Jess away just because you disliked him." Ending the conversation, Rory turned and went through the back door, leaving Lorelai in the kitchen alone.  
  
***  
  
Picking up the phone, Luke dialed the now familiar number and waited, about ready to give up when the line was picked up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Hearing the grunt, Luke said, "where you been?"  
  
He could practically hear the eye roll before Jess replied, "nice to hear from you too uncle Luke."  
  
"I've been calling for the last few days - didn't your mom give you the message?"  
  
"Liz said something about it a day or three ago."  
  
Shaking his head at Jess's annoying attitude, Luke added, "and did it ever occur to you to call me back?"  
  
Again, he could sense Jess's shrug. "Thought might have crossed my mind."  
  
"Look, Mr. Cool, I just wanted to let you know that I did what you asked, alright? Not that you deserved the favor."  
  
There was a long pause on the other end before Jess said finally, "you gonna make me ask?"  
  
Crossing his arms, Luke just grunted. He heard Jess sigh, but continued to keep silent.  
  
"Did she like it?" he finally muttered, almost too low for him to even hear.  
  
Contemplating it for a moment, Luke finally sighed himself and told his nephew, "I think you should give her a call."  
  
Jess laughed bitterly on the other end and bit out, "oh yeah, that'll go over well."  
  
"She doesn't blame you for the wreck Jess. In fact, she's been going around all of town trying to convince everyone else that it wasn't your fault, but hers," he admitted.  
  
"It wasn't Rory's fault," Jess told him sternly. "If they're gonna blame anyone, it should be me."  
  
"And what about what Rory thinks?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. She's better off with it this way."  
  
"Look, I should probably be staying out of this, in fact, I know I should, but I'm gonna shed some light on this for you: she misses you, and you miss her."  
  
Again, there was long pause. Finally, Jess spoke up, his voice slightly off, like he was trying to act cool but failing. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Frustrated that his advice was being tossed back into his face, Luke tossed out, "fine, play the jerk card, but just remember that you messed this up on your own." Hanging up the phone, he sighed and shook his head.  
  
--  
  
Staring up at the diner, Lorelai nervously ringed her hands together and walked up to it, pulling the door open and stepping in. Spotting Luke behind the counter with the phone to his ear, she took in a deep breath and strolled up to it, waiting for him to stop speaking.  
  
"…You messed this up on your own," he was saying, his voice slightly angry. Wondering who he was talking to, Lorelai guessed it was Jess and took that as a plus - maybe he was finally starting to get that the wreck was his fault.  
  
A second later Luke hung up, shaking his head. He continued to stare at the wall for a few more moments before turning around, taking one look at her and freezing.  
  
Feeling her cheeks turn red, Lorelai smiled faintly. "Hey."  
  
Luke, looking away, simply grunted in reply.  
  
"So…you're back," she added lamely.  
  
"Looks that way."  
  
"Have any luck fishing?"  
  
"What do you want Lorelai?" Luke questioned suddenly, still not looking at her.  
  
Shocked into silence, she glanced down before stumbling out, "um, I just wanted to, uh, say that I'm sorry." Looking back up at his face, she told him, "I'm sorry, Luke."  
  
Luke paused to look at her face, and she smiled, but it quickly left her face when he turned and walked away, not saying anything. Confused, she followed him.  
  
"Ok, was I just thinking that silently, or did actual words come out of my mouth?"  
  
"What do you want me to say?" he asked, his voice starting to sound like it did when he was on the phone.  
  
"How about 'I'm sorry too Lorelai. Lets share this moment over a hot steaming cup of Joe'." When he just seemed to get more upset, she paused and said softly, "Luke…"  
  
"You know what, I'm kinda busy tonight, so…" Trailing off, he picked up a rag and walked away, going over to wipe off a tabletop.  
  
"Yeah…busy," she repeated, looking down before hurrying out of the diner, not seeing that Luke watched her walk away from the window.  
  
***  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
Ok, don't be mad at me for ending the part like this, but I agree with all the spoilers I've read - I can't see Luke just giving in and forgiving Lorelai yet…but have no fear, I do want them together. Also, I don't know if I wrote Luke ok in this part, having him advising Jess to call Rory, but I figured they needed an adult on their side. Anyway, so here's the next part, so please review and let me know what you think!!!! :D 


	3. Easier This Way

A/N: Hi! I just wanna say quickly how much your feedback means to me - you guys rock!! I'm glad you're liking this fic! Also, as I feared, I'm not gonna get my version of Rory's trip to NY out before the ep airs. Oh well, all is not loss. I'm still gonna write it like I planned to :D  
  
I hope you guys like this!!!!  
  
***  
  
PART 03 ~  
  
Staring down at the phone in his hand, Jess went back over in his mind what Luke had told him. Rory missed him and he missed her. That was true. Well, the second part was, even if he didn't want to admit it. But he had no idea bout the first part.  
  
Damn it, why did he have to be so stubborn?! Why hadn't he just asked Luke how he knew that, instead of being a jackass! His uncle was right. If he messed up whatever it was him and Rory had, it would all be his fault.  
  
"There isn't even anything there TO ruin," he muttered, tossing the phone onto the bed beside him, forcing his eyes away from it.  
  
Him and Rory were just friends. They talked about books and movies and things like that, but nothing else. She didn't care about him as anything more than a friend. None of their conversations even got personal.  
  
Except for when he let it slip on the bridge the day of the picnic on how he egged Dean on purpose so he could be with her. And when he was caught in his lie about Luke sending over that box of food when Lorelai was gone, when he himself did that just to, again, be near her. And then there was their whole conversation the night of the car wreck…  
  
Groaning in frustration, Jess fell back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, refusing to look over at the phone. He wasn't calling her. Luke was probably delusional and Rory never gave any kind of hint that she missed him. Besides, what would she have done? Said to Luke, "I miss Jess"?  
  
Yeah, like that would ever happen.  
  
Lorelai, Dean, and hell, the whole freakin' town would sew her lips together before they'd let her admit that.  
  
His eyes started to wonder over to the phone before he snapped too and refocused them on the ceiling again.  
  
He wasn't calling her.  
  
Ugh, the paint was chipping. His room's ceiling was just freshly done - it shouldn't be chipping yet and-  
  
"That isn't your room anymore," he bit out angrily, annoyed that he was still referring to Luke's as his home. New York was his home now, again. This little hole was his bedroom and he'd get used to it. Pretty soon Luke would send the rest of his stuff and it'd be better.  
  
Stars Hollow wasn't anything to him anymore. He had an uncle there, and that's all. No friends, no one else he needed to remember. No one he needed, or wanted, to call.  
  
Although, Jess knew Dean would just LOVE it if he called up Rory. He'd get all psycho-jealous and then Rory might actually dump his loser ass and they could-  
  
Cursing, Jess jumped up and started to pace the small room. Glancing down at the phone, he paused. He needed a cigarette. Grabbing up one and lighting it, he inhaled it and sat back down on the bed, his eyes once again going to the phone, like they had no choice but to.  
  
***  
  
Listening to the rain softly pelt down against the window, Rory sighed and pulled her forehead off of the cool glass. It had been 3 days since she talked to Luke about Jess and had that argument with her mother.  
  
Lorelai was graduation from her business school tomorrow night, and they hadn't really even talk about it. The tension was so high between them that they hadn't even stopped into Luke's together, though Rory guessed that had something to do with the fight between her mother and Luke also. She didn't even think they had spoken yet.  
  
Standing up, Rory left her bedroom and wondered into the living room, snuggling into the corner of the couch, the copy of 'Oliver Twist' in her lap. She'd been re-reading it ever since Jess had left it for her. In some weird way, it seemed to make her feel closer to him every time she read another page.  
  
It was almost as if she thought she'd find him on the last page.  
  
Hearing the phone ring, Rory jumped slightly and shut the book, sitting it off to the side. She'd been so involved in her own thoughts that she hadn't even read a paragraph yet that night.  
  
Hearing the ring again, she stood up and walked over, picking up the phone. "Hello? Hey…how are you…"  
  
--  
  
20 minutes later, Rory was still on the phone, her head lying back on the arm of the couch as she talked.  
  
"I know and-"  
  
Hearing the call waiting beep, Rory stopped talking. She really wanted to ignore it and finish her conversation. She didn't want to stop now that they had started talking, she might not be able to do it again any time soon. But then again, if it was someone important on the other line…  
  
"Hold on, I gotta answer that," she said quickly, switching the line. "Hello?"  
  
There was a pause and Rory was about to repeat the greeting when a deep voice said, "is the coast Lorelai free or do I have to call back another time?"  
  
Flying up in her seat, Rory sat dumbfounded for a few seconds, trying to control all the thoughts swarming in her mind. "Jess?" she practically squeaked out. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Jess? Is that you?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
Smiling broadly, she added, "Oh my god, I can't believe you called."  
  
"Is this a good thing?"  
  
"Yes, yes a good thing," Rory said with conviction.  
  
"Good."  
  
Hearing the tone of his voice, Rory's smiled faltered some and guilt instantly started to consume her. He sounded happy that she wanted to talk to him, and she was happy that he was happy, which she shouldn't be feeling.  
  
"Um, can you hang on one sec," she asked after a moment. "I have--…someone else on the other line."  
  
"Oh…I can let you go," Jess told her, the happiness gone from his voice now.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed, instantly wanting to make his voice be peppy and not sad again. "I'll tell them bye." Not waiting for his reply, Rory switched the line back over. "Hey."  
  
"Hey, who was that?" Dean asked innocently.  
  
"Um…" Suddenly very aware that sometime during her conversation with Jess she had pulled his book back onto her lap, opened to his letter, she stared down at it, her train of thought lost.  
  
"Rory," he prompted.  
  
"Oh, um, I have to go Dean. My, uh, my dad is on the other line," she lied, closing her eyes as she did so. He instantly bought her excuse and hung up, but not before telling her that he loved her. She forced the words back before going back to talking to Jess, guilt and remorse plaguing her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Let me guess, he wasn't too happy that you had to hang up, was he?" Jess questioned.  
  
Rory was about to deny that she had even been talking to Dean, but just shrugged and told him, "Dean will be fine."  
  
There was a pause and Jess finally demanded, "you didn't tell him it was me, did you?"  
  
There was a tone in his voice that she couldn't recognize and Rory felt even guiltier for some reason. It wasn't like she owed Jess and explanation or anything, but she found herself giving one anyway. "He'd get mad and…it just seemed easier this way."  
  
"I'm being hid away from the boyfriend now…I can take that either way, ya know."  
  
Glad that he was joking with her now, Rory smiled and added, "I'm sure you'll take the way that boosts you ego."  
  
"Is that a hint on how it really is?"  
  
Ignoring the question, since she didn't really know the answer, Rory changed the subject. "How's New York treating ya?"  
  
Jess sighed before saying, "New York is New York."  
  
"Now, see, I can take that either way, ya know." Not giving him a chance to reply, she commented, "but I'm sure it's better than Stars Hollow."  
  
"In some ways."  
  
"Wow, Jess Mariano, are you suggesting that you actually LIKED Stars Hollow?" Rory teased, pulling legs up underneath her and getting comfortable.  
  
"Not so much the place but the inhabitant," Jess told her simply, his voice not giving anything away.  
  
Finding herself somewhat embarrassed by his remark, she blushed and looked down. She didn't know how to react to his comment.  
  
Not really giving her a chance too, Jess continued, "Though, there is this great park near my place - gives me somewhere to sneak off and read at."  
  
Hopping on that subject, Rory nodded. "That's great. Although, most of your books are back here."  
  
"True, but there's little library not too far away. Got some goodies stashed in there."  
  
Smiling, Rory listened to him tell her about all the books he'd been reading while she recommended a few, prompting Jess to list her a few too. In fact, she was so observed into their conversation that she didn't even realize how late it was, or how long they had been talking, until she heard the front door open.  
  
Seeing that it was after midnight, Rory quickly told Jess goodbye and hung up, glad that she had moved into her bedroom earlier since it gave her time to hang up before her mom heard who she was talking to.  
  
Getting up, she walked into the living room and put the phone back on the hook, noticing that her mother was in the kitchen. Walking past, on the way back to her bedroom, Rory looked in and stopped, seeing her mother looked upset.  
  
"Mom?" she asked softly, walking a few feet closer.  
  
"Oh, hey Rory," Lorelai said, standing up from the table. "Why are you still up? Again."  
  
"Phone," she said without thinking. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Um, noth-nothing," she stammered, looking away. "I think I'm just gonna head up to bed." Walking past her, Lorelai paused and added, "goodnight honey."  
  
"Night," Rory said finally, watching her go up the steps. Her high from her conversation with Jess toned downed some as she wondered why her mom was upset. Something had to have happened, but what? As far as she knew, Lorelai had been in the Inn, helping out, at least that's what her message on the machine had said.  
  
Did something happen to Sookie? Michel? Jackson, maybe? If it had been something serious, her mother more than likely woulda told her, so what gives?  
  
Still pondering this, Rory finally climbed into bed. She'd have to wait and find out in the morning.  
  
***  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
A/N #2: Ok, so…I know I mainly left Jess and Rory's conversation sparse, but don't worry, you'll get more of them soon!! Also, I'm sorry if Jess's character was kinda off, but I'm still trying to get used to all the GG talk :) I'm used to writing BtVS and Roswell fics and, as anyone who watches these other shows knows, the dialect is quite different!! Review, please!! :D  
  
Also, can someone PLEASE send me an email at TrueBlueHealer@aol.com and explain how to make things be in italics and bold!!! Thanks a bunch!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Open Your Eyes

A/N: Hey people :) Sorry I took so long getting this part out. I'm now WAY behind the show (Rory's already went to NY and back on it!!) but I'm steadily working my way there! Plus, now, I can use some aspects from the actually show in MY version, but trust me, Rory won't be leaving NY by just SAYING goodbye…  
  
Also, I don't have part 05 written yet, so I'm not sure when it's gonna get posted. I try to always have an extra part stashed in my back pocket for the few times when I don't get to write, but since ALL my shows are having their season finale's, I've been keeping my eyes glued to the tv screen (has anyone else seen the preview for Smallville's season finale? Where the hell is Chloe? All I'm seeing is Lana and Clark!!!!) The commercial for the series finale of Felicity is making me sad – Noel CANNOT die!!! I hope she gets back to the freakin' future and he's still alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Plus, with the sad news of Dark Angel getting canceled, I've just been moody and down lately, so I haven't written much – except to the people at Fox to remind them how STUPID they are for canceling such a great show!!! If it's taken off the air, where will I get my Jensen fix???  
  
Anyway, sorry for the lack of updates lately, but I'm gonna try harder – besides, after this week, it's all over and all I'll have to suffice my thirst for drama and action is fanfic (plus my soaps – General Hospital is getting' good again since Jason is coming back!!!! I soooooooo hope him and Elizabeth get together this time!!!!!!!!! And the whole Carly thing…hmm…I'm still stumped on who planted the DNA to make everyone think she's dead – my sisters say it was AJ, but I wouldn't be surprised if she faked it all herself just to get Sonny's attention away from Alexis)  
  
Ugh, I better stop before my A/N is as big as this part!!! LoL :D  
  
Enjoy and review!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 04 ~  
  
Fumbling with her cast as she tried to tie her hair up, Rory huffed and finally gave up, realizing that it wasn't happening. Tossing the hair band down onto the counter, she sized up her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Bags under the eyes, pale skin, dull eyes – all the evidence of a sleep- less night. After her conversation with Jess, and the later one with her mother, sleep eluded her most of the night, her thoughts too cluttered and chaotic to let anything else happen.  
  
Rory spent most of the night replaying the phone call over and over, trying to read between the lines and get into Jess's mind, which was proving very difficult. Maybe if they had been face to face, she might have been able to sense more, but how was that supposed to happen now? He was in New York.  
  
Groaning, Rory tuned from the mirror suddenly, cursing Jess Mariano's name. What was it about him that plagued her? So what if he liked to read. So what if he discussed books with her, argued intelligently, and always had a comeback that would make her stop and think. So what if had smoldering eyes and long eyelashes that trapped her in when she looked too closely? So what if he had a smirk that made her cheeks blaze and a smile, when he graced her with it, that made her heart melt?  
  
Who cared that he was sweet to her; almost tender in the way he bantered and would casually touch her, not even seeming to notice. And what did it matter if he was mysterious and good-looking?  
  
What did it matter? So, he was smart, charismatic, good looking—"  
  
"Oh my god…" Rory moaned suddenly, turning and fleeing from the bathroom. She wasn't thinking this, she wasn't. She had a boyfriend that she loved and cared for, someone who treated her great and would never hurt her.  
  
Racing into her room, she shut the door and took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Spotting 'Oliver Twist' on her nightstand, she whimpered slightly and walked over, picking the book up.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" she whispered, sitting down on her bed. "I love Dean…he's nice and sweet and takes care of me. I mean, he made me a car…one that I let you drive, which I knew he would hate."  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Hearing her mother's call, Rory sighed deeply and walked into the kitchen, the book clutched tightly to her chest.  
  
"Don't forget your dad is picking you up from school," Lorelai told her. "This whole ceremony thing is at 7."  
  
"I'm glad you're going through with it – I mean, the cap and gown. It'll be fun."  
  
Looking wistful, she smiled. "Yeah…I guess. Just as long as I don't trip. Could you imagine the snickering and laughs? It'd be a massacre."  
  
"Nothing you couldn't handle."  
  
"So, I'm just remembering something," she announced suddenly, pulling out a mug and beginning to make some coffee.  
  
"What's that?" Rory asked, sitting down at the table.  
  
"When I came in last night, you had just gotten off the phone, and it was after midnight. Care to share?"  
  
Looking down, Rory looked at the book and shook her head. Her mother would go off if she knew who she had actually been talking to, but one look at her proved she had to say something. "Um, Lane. She had some important info for me and waited until her mom was asleep before calling. For security measure."  
  
"Must've been some very important info," Lorelai commented, eyeing her daughter quickly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, very big. World revelation big."  
  
"That big?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And the world revelation is…"  
  
"Lane's gonna be a rock star – drums," Rory announced, saying the first thing that popped into her head.  
  
With her back toward her daughter, Lorelai paused, her face confused. "Really? Well, good for her. Bad for Ms. Kim though, I suppose."  
  
"I know. I can see the headlines now: local Korean mother dies of heart attack due to daughters rebellious music."  
  
Turning around and masking her face, Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, Bootsie'll have a field day with it." Picking up the now full coffee pot, she gestured toward it.  
  
Seeming to contemplate how to phrase her next statement, Rory said finally, "I was actually hoping we could go to Luke's this morning…together."  
  
Freezing, Lorelai looked down. She knew Rory was offering a tentative olive branch with the invite, but after what happened there yesterday…she'd been so upset by Luke's reaction that she'd walked straight to the Inn, hoping to find something to do to occupy her time and mind. The mere idea of Luke hating her…  
  
"Um, actually honey, I don't have time this morning. I promised Michel I'd be there early."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Feeling guilty, she continued to ramble on, wanting to fill the empty silence. "And you know how he gets if you say you'll do something and then you don't. He acts like the world revolves around him. I mean, self- centered much? Everyone knows it revolves around me."  
  
"Everyone besides Michel it seems," Rory deducted, standing up.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow," she offered lamely, knowing that unless Luke had a huge change of heart, it wasn't happening then either. "Hey, how's your wrist feel?"  
  
Looking down at it, Rory shrugged. "Ok – like a wrist."  
  
"Which is a relief. Who's knows what we'd do if it felt like a knee-cap."  
  
Shaking her head, Rory started to put on her backpack, having some mild trouble with the cast. Seeing so, Lorelai walked over and helped, her anger raising some.  
  
"Thanks," Rory said, getting adjusted.  
  
"I still can't believe this happened," she said softly, gently pushing some hair back out of her daughters face.  
  
Smiling, Rory told her, "Mom, I'm ok."  
  
"I know, but, ugh, I can't help thinking that I could've lost you, and it would've been that hoodlums fault," she fumed.  
  
Instantly stiffening, Rory looked down and shied away some.  
  
Not noticing, Lorelai added, "I just wish I coulda gotten a hold of him before he ran. That little punk."  
  
"He's not, mom," Rory said softly. "You don't know him."  
  
Not wanting to hear the whole, 'you don't know him' speech, she said, "I don't have to know him to know his TYPE."  
  
With burning eyes, Rory announced, "his type? Is his type the kind of guy who'd hold someone after they'd been in a wreck? To comfort her and say everything would be all right? To treat her tenderly after she'd been hurt?!"  
  
"Hurt in a wreck that was his fault!" she tossed back, losing her temper. "I mean, god Rory – open your eyes. Stars Hollow is better now that Jess is gone! Everyone is happy about this!"  
  
"Everyone? What about Luke? Have you even noticed how much he misses his nephew? The guy's practically been a pod person since Jess left! But, hey, since you and Luke are fighting, who cares how he feels! Or even how I feel!" Rory yelled, her eyes misty now.  
  
Startled by her daughters' outburst, Lorelai stood mutely for a moment before asking, "and how's that?"  
  
Clinging the hardback book to her chest, Rory shook her head and muttered, "Like I wanna end this conversation…"  
  
Seeing all the emotion and heartache in her daughters eyes, Lorelai sighed deeply and felt guilty. Rory had been through so much lately and this was not something she needed right now, especially not after trying to get things back to normal.  
  
"Maybe we should just agree to disagree here."  
  
"Maybe," Rory repeated softly.  
  
Shifting on her feet, she asked, "Want me to walk you to the bus stop?"  
  
Shaking her head, Rory told her finally, "no, that's ok. You need to get to work and I was planning on finding Lane."  
  
"Right, work," Lorelai agreed.  
  
"Yeah, right." Looking at her briefly, Rory nodded then turned and walked out of the house, shutting the door behind her softly.  
  
Figuring that was better than the slamming, she sighed and picked up her purse, intending to go into work early, even though she didn't need to. Passing the phone on her way to the door, she paused, her eyes staring down at it.  
  
Remembering how Rory had told her a few days ago of Lane's ambition to be a famous drummer, she could feel her doubt of her daughters' confession grow. Would Rory really lie about who she was talking to? Rory only lied if she thought it was necessary…  
  
Making a quick decision, Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed *69…  
  
***  
  
Walking down the sidewalk toward Luke's, Rory wrapped her arms around herself and sighed deeply, wishing her morning could be restarted. She'd lied to her mother repeatedly, all before 8:30. Looking up to see Lane walking out of her house, she perked up some.  
  
"Hey," Lane called out, spotting her and heading over. "Luke's?"  
  
"Luke's," Rory agreed, falling in step with her.  
  
"You'll never guess who called me last night," Lane announced suddenly, her face lighting up. Not waiting to give her a chance to guess, she supplied the answer. "Henry!"  
  
Glad for her friend, Rory smiled. "That's great. I mean, now you have your mothers approval and won't have to sneak around."  
  
"True, but there's a downside: we won't have to sneak around."  
  
"Aw, the excitement is gone now."  
  
Groaning with frustration, Lane nodded. "I know I should be happy, I mean, I am, but…my mom likes him!"  
  
"Never a good sign."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
Seeing her downtrodden expression, Rory added, "but you like Henry, a lot. You'll get pass this. And hey, maybe he'll have some deep, dark, secret fetish that'll make your mom flip out."  
  
"Really, you think so?" Lane asked, her face hopeful now.  
  
"We can pray." Thinking it over, Rory looked at her friend from the corner of her eye. "And, speaking of last night and phone calls, guess who called me – Jess."  
  
"What? Jess called you?!" Lane squealed, stopping and grabbing Rory by her elbows.  
  
Looking around, Rory pulled Lane over to the nearest bench, making her set down. "He called to see how I was."  
  
"Just like that, out of the blue?"  
  
"Just like that. It was kinda weird…but good too."  
  
"Good how?" Lane demanded.  
  
Shrugging, she struggled to explain it. "I don't know, I mean, talking with Jess has always been good, but last night…it was different with him being so far away."  
  
"Different how? Different as in 'he is gone now and I'm suddenly realizing what a great friend he was', or different as in 'he is now gone and I'm suddenly realizing that I might have wanted to be more than friends'?"  
  
Looking down, Rory admitted, "might have wanted…"  
  
Turning in her seat to stare at her friend, Lane seemed shocked. "Rory, this is big."  
  
"I know," she agreed.  
  
"Big enough to flip our little world upside down and make us re-think everything we thought we already knew."  
  
"Gee…that's not putting any pressure on me," she muttered.  
  
"And what about Dean? I thought you loved Dean," Lane added. "Oh my god, Rory, what are you gonna do?"  
  
"I don't…know…" Rory trailed off, watching as a bus rolled past, heading out of town. Feeling as if a light went on above her head, she jumped up and grabbed Lane's hand. "Come on!"  
  
"Wait, where are we going?!" Lane asked, trying to keep up.  
  
"Luke's!" she announced, flying down the street, still tugging her friend behind her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll explain when we get there," Rory added, grinning for the fist time since last night.  
  
***  
  
Staring at the young girl standing in front of him, Luke stood, shocked into silence by her request. Glancing over at her friend, he saw her semi- shocked expression also.  
  
"You're insane," he said finally. "And you, you're insane for helping her think this up."  
  
Holding up her hands, Lane amended, "I stake no claim to this. Rory came up with this all on her own."  
  
"Luke, I'm doing this whether you help me or not."  
  
Taking in the determination in her voice, he sighed. "I can't talk you out of it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Not even with free coffee for a week," he tried.  
  
"No."  
  
"Month?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Year?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Rubbing his temples, Luke muttered, "I can't believe I'm even considering this – your mother is gonna kill me."  
  
"I'll make sure you're name is nowhere near this," Rory promised.  
  
Looking into her eyes and seeing how earnest and heartfelt they looked, Luke knew he would never be able to deny her. Looking at Lane once more, who also seemed to be affected by her friends emotions, he sighed deeply again. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"  
  
"Yeah, Rory…you know I like Jess, but this…" Lane added.  
  
Nodding, Rory told them both, "I'm sure. I'm going to New York."  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Ok, so, there's the newest part!! I know it's not a lot, but the next part will have them meeting in NY!!! PLEASE let me know whatcha think!! :D 


End file.
